(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to storage devices, and more particular to devices for storing a child's deciduous teeth after they are replaced by the permanent teeth.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Deciduous teeth, also known as baby teeth, temporary teeth, milk teeth, are a child's the first set of teeth. They are gradually replaced by permanent teeth during which the child begins to learn to speak. This is a stage full of loving memories of all parents, and the deciduous teeth are often collected as a record of the child's growth.
However, there is no appropriate product for collecting and storing deciduous teeth. They are usually temporarily placed in a corner of a drawer or in a randomly selected container. After a while, the parents may forget where the deciduous teeth are stored.
In addition, even though a dedicated container is reserved for the deciduous teeth, there is no appropriate stand where the deciduous teeth can be placed in accordance with their gum location. The deciduous teeth are usually scattered in the container, and the parents most of the time cannot remember which is front teeth, which is the molar teeth, etc.